The Story of a Conjurer
by Mandalore the Undying
Summary: Caelan was a normal child, but everyone in school didn't like him. When he turned eleven years old, he received a letter saying he was accepted into a new private school. But it wasn't just a normal school, it was the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Caelan was sorted into Myth, and has begun his studies into magic.
1. The Letter

It was another normal day for Caelan Dragonbane. His summer vacation was almost over, and he didn't exactly like that. He never really got into normal school, something about him made other people distance themselves from him. As he got home from the skate park, he picked up the mail from the mailbox. He sorted through the letters, and saw something with his name on it. When he walked into his house, he called out, "Mom, mail's here! I've got some weird letter from a guy called Merle Ambrose. Do you know him?"

Mrs. Dragonbane was washing dishes when her son came in with the mail, but she dropped and broke one of the plates when her son mentioned Merle Ambrose. She took off her dish gloves and walked into the living room saying to her son, "Yes, I know him. He's the headmaster at the school your father and I went to."

Caelan shrugged, "I'd be impressed, but you and dad never talk about your school years."

Mr. Dragonbane's voice could be heard entering the front door, "Honey, I'm home!"

Caelan's mother called him into the living room, "Harold, Caelan got a letter from Ambrose!"

Harold's eyes widened and he smiled, "Well, I was starting to worry! I thought our boy was never going to get his letter!"

Caelan rolled his eyes, "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

His mother grabbed a book from the shelf and said, "As I said, Merle Ambrose is the headmaster of the school your father and I went to. However, it's not a normal school. Ambrose is the Headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Your father and I learned how to be wizards while we were there. And now you'll be going there."

Caelan's eyes widened at his mother's story, and quickly opened the letter and read, "Dear Caelan Dragonbane, it is out pleasure to alert you that you have been accepted into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Included in this letter is a list of all supplies needed for your first year at Ravenwood. We look forward to seeing you in our inaugural class." As he finished reading, he was speechless and said to his parents, "Magic is real?"

His father nodded, "Magic is real my boy. We best get down to Farwine Street."

The family got into their car and headed out. When they parked, they headed into a small restaurant and went out the back. Mr. Dragonbane tapped a set of bricks in a specific order, and the bricks moved away. After they did all their shopping, they went back home.

A few days later, they were in their living room, and suddenly, a light was glowing from underneath their living room rug. Caelan's father smiled and told his son, "Well, that light means it's time to go son. I hope you have a good time at Ravenwood."

Caelan hugged his parents goodbye and stepped on top of the light, and suddenly, he found himself in an auditorium. He sat down in one of the chairs and listened to a man with a long gray beard. The man spoke, "Welcome students, to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. My name is Merle Ambrose, and I am your Headmaster. Once orientation is complete, you will be looking at the Book of Secrets, which will help decide what school you will be in. There are seven schools, Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth, Death, and Balance. You will be assigned to a teacher based on your school."

After the orientation was done, Caelan walked into Ambrose's office to look at the Book of Secrets. Caelan answered the questions truthfully, and the book told him he belongs in Myth. Ambrose smiled and told Caelan, "You'll be in the School of Myth I see. Professor Drake is hard on his students, but he does care about them. You'll be in good hands with him."

Caelan smiled lightly and asked, "Headmaster, do you mind if I ask what schools my parents belonged to?"

Ambrose stroked his beard thinking and said, "Ah, yes, Valarie Crystalsword was a Fire school student, and Harold Dragonbane, he was an Ice student. It's funny how opposites attract. Well, you should be off to the Myth common room. Professor Drake will give you your schedule for your first day."

Caelan nodded and walked back towards the school grounds. He was surprised that the school had it's own little city, with all sorts of shops. When he got to the Myth Common Room, he saw a man in yellow and blue robes standing in the center, with students sitting down in the many chairs. The man said, "You must be Caelan Dragonbane. Another student of Myth. Well, I'll be the one who decides if you're worthy of being a Conjurer. I am Professor Drake. For now, your first day will start with Conjuration class, with me. After that, you'll be heading to Professor Moolina Wu's Theurgy class. Next up is your lunch and study break, then another round of Conjuration class, followed by sparring in the Duel Arena, and a third and final Conjuration class. I dislike teaching the same student more than once a day, but the Headmaster has suggested I train students more than once a day. Curfew is 10PM, and you must be in bed by 12:30AM. The headmaster seems to see something special in you, but I will still be the deciding factor on your worth as a Conjurer. Understood?"

Caelan gulped and said, "Y-Yes Professor Drake."

Professor Drake walked out of the common room, and Caelan made conversation with the other Myth students before going to bed when he got tired. He said to himself, "I'm a student in a magic school now... I hope I can live up to the Headmaster's expectations." before falling to sleep


	2. The First Day

Caelan had just woken up. It was 10 in the morning, which meant he was about to miss breakfast. He hurried down to the Grand Hall, and made it just in time before breakfast started. He ate some sausage links and french toast. When breakfast was over, Caelan went to professor Drake's Myth Class. The professor greeted the class, "Welcome to Myth Class. I am professor Cyrus Drake for those of you who didn't pay attention last night in the common room. Now, we'll be taking our lessons out of the classroom for this first lesson. All of you will go to the library and check out any book relating to Myth creatures. Once you have checked out your book, meet me in Unicorn Way, right outside the Duel Arena."

Caelan went off to the library and asked the librarian, "Excuse me, which section are Myth creature books in?" When the librarian pointed out the correct section, Caelan thanked him and looked over the different books. He saw a book called, "Mystical Creatures and How to Summon Them." He checked the book out and started reading as he headed off to Unicorn Way.

When the class had arrived at Unicorn Way, Cyrus said, "Well, it seems you all know how to follow simple instructions. Now, for the next half hour, I want you to read the book you checked out. You will be required to summon any one mythical creature from the book. Research time starts now."

Caelan had already read through part of the creature he decided to summon, a Sphinx. Caelan continued reading through what he hadn't read already, and when the half hour was up, he got up and asked, "Professor, may I be first to summon my creature?"

Professor Drake thought for a moment and said, "Very well. Enthusiasm normally doesn't get you far in my class, but something about you reminds me of myself at your age. Summon your creature. As for the rest of you, back away, just in case that Caelan's creature turns hostile."

Caelan gulped when the others gathered away from him. If his creature turned hostile, he was the closest person it could attack. From what he read, Sphinxes asked riddles, and if you got them wrong, they would attack. Caelan opened his spell book and read aloud, "Acirum sucato dricario!"

Professor Drake's eyes widened when he heard Caelan's words as the Sphinx appeared. He told Caelan, "Impressive indeed. A first year summoning a sphinx, that wasn't something I would have expected. Now, let's see if you can control it."

Caelan nodded, "Yes professor Drake."

The Sphinx asked its riddle, "Alone, I am the 24th, with another, I am 20, and with yet another, I am unclean."

Caelan thought about the riddle for a moment and said, "The letter X."

The Sphinx purred, "Correct. As a reward, I give you this new spell card. Do not forget to add it to your deck." As a spell card fell into Caelan's hands, the sphinx crumbled away into sand and was blown away into the wind.

Cyrus seemed surprised that Caelan had been able to not only summon the sphinx, but also answer its riddle correctly. He asked the rest of the class, "Do any of you think you can understand why the letter X was the answer to the Sphinx's riddle? If not, I'm disappointed. X is the 24th letter in the alphabet, two X's would be the Roman numeral for 20, and three X's together implies explicit content." He looked at Caelan and continued, "I'm quite impressed you were able to answer that riddle, it seems you do have potential."

Caelan smiled lightly, "Thank you professor."

As the class came to an end, only a few students were able to correctly summon their creatures. After the last student attempted their summoning, the class returned to the Myth classroom. Cyrus sighed in frustration, "It seems that only a few of you were capable of summoning a creature. Those of you who did not summon your creature, you will be assigned extra homework. Those of you who were actually skilled enough to summon your creature, you will not have homework today. Class dismissed."

As Caelan made his way to his next class, he heard a voice, "Child, come this way." At first Caelan ignored the voice, but it became louder. Eventually he followed the voice so it would stop. It led him to the Golem Tower. He went inside and saw a man with black hair, who said, "Ah, there you are. Ambrose sees potential in you. I am here to test that potential, and see if you are wasting it here at Ravenwood."

Caelan growled lightly saying, "I'm not going to play games with you! I have class to get to!"

As Caelan turned around, the man shot a blast of magic at the door, locking it and said, "You assume I'm giving you a choice in the matter."

Caelan growled a bit more and turned to face the man, "Fine, but first, who are you?"

The man chuckled lightly and said, "I am Malistaire Drake, the former Death Professor."

Caelan's eyes widened, "You're a traitor then! Causing chaos in Wizard City, and for what!?"

"My motives are not your concern, for now at least." Malistaire summoned a Draconian and said, "Defeat this pitiful creature, and perhaps you'll learn more."

Caelan drew his new Sphinx Spell Card and cast it, "Arise Sphinx!"

Malistaire's eyes widened when he saw the colossal sphinx attack the Draconian, "It seems you do have potential, to learn such a powerful and rare spell on your first day. However, Ambrose will never be able to teach you how to reach your full potential. I however, well. Join me."

Caelan spit in Malistaire's direction, "Never!"

Malistaire sneered, "Very well, if you won't join me, you're a liability that needs to be dealt with."

As Malistaire was about to send a blast of magic, a voice called out, "Enough!" and with a flash of light, Professor Cyrus appeared. "Brother, I will not let you threaten a new student like that. Begone!"

Malistaire sneered, "Very well Cyrus, I shall take my leave for now." and with another flash of light, he was gone.

Cyrus sighed and turned to Caelan, "Why did you come here Dragonbane?"

Caelan gulped and said, "I heard Malistaire's voice in my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I came here."

Cyrus sighed, "I see. I suppose the Headmaster was right. My brother Malistaire suffered the loss of his wife two years ago, when he tore the Death school from the Ravenwood Campus. The Headmaster told us that in two years, a wizard with untapped skill and power would arrive. I believe the headmaster was right. You may be the Wizard we need to defeat Malistaire and save the Spiral."

Caelan's head was spinning as he listened to Cyrus, and asked, "So, I'm some special student? Like the person in a prophecy? Man, and I thought going to a magic school alone would have been stressful, but this... How am I supposed to deal with this?"

Cyrus put a hand on Caelan's shoulder, telling him, "You're not alone. All the teachers have been getting ready for the inevitable. When the time comes, all of us will be at your side. Let's get you back to class now."

Caelan nodded smiling, "Thank you professor."


	3. The Prohecy

Today was finally Saturday, meaning classes were done for the week. Caelan had decided to go out into Wizard City and explore a bit. He walked out of his dorm and then out of the Myth Common Room. He saw a group of students talking and walked over to them and asked, "What's going on?"

A female student in black and white robes looked at him and said, "There's some sort of rumor going on that Malistaire was on campus a few days ago. I never thought he'd come back after what he did. He was one of the greatest Necromancers in history, and then he goes and ruins the good name of the Death School! If I could have met him, I would have given a piece of my mind!"

Caelan was surprised that the news about Mallistaire had spread so quickly and said, "It's no rumor. I saw him in Golem Tower on Tuesday. He tried to convince me to betray Headmaster Ambrose and join him."

A Storm student with dark red hair looked at Caelan with widened eyes and asked, "You saw him in the flesh!? How did you get out of there alive!?"

Caelan chuckled, "I admit, I was a little afraid when I thought he'd attack me, but Professor Drake saved me at the last moment."

The Death student smiled lightly, "Wow, Professor Drake helped you out? He must have been ill." before the group laughed at her joke. She asked Caelan, "What's your name?"

Caelan told her, "My name's Caelan Dragonbane, student of Myth."

The girl smiled and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Caelan, I'm Sarah Sparkbloom." she tried to hide her blush through her hood, and thankfully, it worked.

Caelan looked at Sarah as the other students talked about Malistaire showing up on campus. He had to admit, she was very cute. As the group dispersed, he walked over to Sarah and asked, "H-Hey Sarah... would you maybe... like to get something to eat in the Shopping District? My treat."

Sarah blushed again, but smiled, "Sure, that sounds nice. I know a great little burger place there. If that's ok with you of course."

Caelan smiled, "Yeah, burgers sound great."

The two students walked towards the Shopping District, and Sarah pointed out the burger shop. The two of them went inside and ordered their food. Caelan paid for the food, and they ate together. Sarah asked Caelan, "So... what was it like meeting Malistaire?"

Caelan swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and said, "It was... certainly nerve wracking. I never thought I'd meet him after hearing about what happened two years ago. Do you have any theories as to what happened to the Death School when he left?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, but I've heard that it's somewhere underneath the Ravenwood Campus. Malorn Ashthorn is still a good mentor though, even though there's no actual classroom, he's very helpful when it comes to teaching the newer students."

Caelan smiled, "I see. Well... this was nice. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

Sarah nodded, "It was, and... I'd love to do it again."

As the two students left, Caelan saw a store that had a sign outside of it that he read, "New Spell Card Shop! 50% off all random card packs!" He was intrigued by the shop and headed inside. He saw the storekeeper, who had mossy green eyes and long blonde hair. He walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, how much are the random card packs you're advertising?"

The woman turned around to face Caelan and told him, "Each pack is normally 1500 gold pieces each, so with the sale they're 750 gold pieces."

Caelan looked at the pouch of gold pieces his parents gave him for school and pulled out 750 pieces and handed them to the shopkeeper. When she handed him the pack, he opened it and took out the five cards. He saw some interesting cards, Storm Sharknado, Living Armor, Avalanche, Power Link and Deer Knight. He thanked the shopkeeper, "Thank you ma'am." before walking out of the shop.

Suddenly, Caelan's crystal orb started shining, which meant someone was trying to contact him. He took his orb out of his bag and rubbed it to see Headmaster Ambrose. The Headmaster spoke, "Sorry to interrupt anything Caelan, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Please meet me in my office."

Caelan nodded and headed to the commons and into the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster? You wanted to see me?"

Ambrose nodded as he looked up from his desk, "Of course. Now, I suppose Cyrus told you about that little prophecy. When Malistaire appeared before you, I knew you were the one. I'd like you to help with the problems here in Wizard City, and hopefully stop Malistaire's plans. I have a feeling that the chaos in Wizard City is meant to distract us from his true plans. I ask you Caelan, will you help save not only Wizard City, but the Spiral itself?"

Caelan nodded, "Of course I will. I don't know much about this world, or the Spiral, but it's a beautiful and exciting world. I won't let it be ruined."

Ambrose smiled and said, "Thank you Caelan, I've let your teachers know what's going on, and they've agreed that the safety of the Spiral is more important. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep up on your studies. You'll need to use all the spells you can learn in order to defeat Malistaire."

Caelan nodded, "Of course, I'll do my best. I just have one request. That I can rally any students who also wish to fight against Malistaire. There's strength in numbers, and I'm sure there are other students who would want to help."

Ambrose stroked his beard and answered, "I will consider it. You're right, it would be a good idea to face Malistaire with greater numbers. I'll summon you when I have made my decision."

Caelan nodded and walked out of Ambrose's office. "So, Ambrose does believe I'm that special student... I can't fight Malistaire and his minions alone. I hope the Headmaster will let me form an army of sorts."


	4. A Fluke or a Prodigy?

Caelan walked through the hallways leading out of the Myth Tower. It was the weekend, so he had some time to study on his own. He wanted to ask Professor Drake to study with him, but all the Professors were having some sort of meeting, so he just decided to go to the library. Even though Myth was his main school, he wanted to learn as much as he could about magic. He walked into the library and asked the librarian, "Excuse me, what would you recommend for a Myth Student who wants to learn more about magic in general? I'm not trying to specialize in any one school, I want to broaden my horizons."

The librarian chuckled, "I've always liked students like you. I do have some books here that would be perfect for a first year, let me see what we have." before pulling out some books that looked like they'd recently been returned. The first one was called 'Inferno Foxfire,' the second one was named, 'Princess Elsa's Guide to Ice,' and the last one was titled, 'Calling of the Storm.' The librarian asked, "Would any of these books interest you?"

Caelan thought for a moment and asked, "Inferno Foxfire seems interesting, considering my mother was a Pyromancer, but do you have any Life School books? And is there a limit to how many books I can check out?"

The librarian nodded, "You can check out three books at a time, and the books have a four week return period." before pulling out another book, 'Nature's Hidden Bounty."

Caelan smiled, "Ok, I'll check out Inferno Foxfire, Princess Elsa's Guide to Ice, and Nature's Hidden Bounty."

The librarian stamped the books and handed them to Caelan smiling, "I hope you enjoy these books. I'm sure you learn more spells if you put your mind to it."

Caelan thanked him and started reading Inferno Foxfire. He saw the book had some damage, but it was still readable for the most part. There was one spell though, that while he could read the chant and the things he would need in order to summon the creature, but picture of what creature it summoned was too damaged to make out. "Should I really do this? I can easily get all the items from the bazaar, but I don't know what I'm summoning... Well, no risk, no reward I guess..."

Caelan went to the bazaar and asked the shopkeeper, "Sir, I'm looking for some Dragon's Blood, Rubies, and Mist Wood."

The shopkeeper looked through his inventory and said, "I've got Dragon's Blood and Rubies in stock, but I'm all out of Mist Wood. Don't worry though, there's plenty of Mist Wood branches laying around town."

Caelan handed over the money for a vial of Dragon's Blood and nine Rubies, thanking the shopkeeper and heading to find some Mist Wood. He gathered some fallen branches from a nearby tree, and then headed to Unicorn Way, the same place he summon the Sphinx on his first day. He set the rubies in a circle of eight, with the ninth in the middle of the circle. He started lighting a fire with the Mist Wood, with the fire burning in a circle between the circle of rubies and the center one. When the fire got going, he poured the Dragon's Blood on the center as he read the incantation, "Ejecendio Opponucio!" and as he waved his wand, crimson sparks shot out.

The rubies glowed for a minute before the fire grew incredibly large, forming into a giant, nine tailed fox. As Caelan fell backwards, the fox looked at him with a glare, "You are the one who summoned me...? You seem uneducated in magic... Interesting. What is your name human?"

Caelan stuttered, "C-Caelan Dragonbane… Wh-What are you? Wait, you're a kitsune, right?"

The kitsune smirked lightly, "Yes, that is correct. You're a strange one, so new into school and able to summon creatures such as I with so little effort. Perhaps this was a fluke. Enter the arena, I will serve as a test of sorts." before the kitsune turned into a ball of fire and flew over the arena walls.

Caelan gulped, what if the kitsune was right, that it was just a fluke? He entered the arena and saw Diego the Duelmaster, who asked, "Are you the student who summoned that kitsune? Bravo! But kitsunes are tricky creatures, be on guard in this duel."

He nodded before heading into the arena to fight the kitsune. He used a Fire Shield, since he had the first turn, and the kitsune let its nine tails spread out, similar to how a peacock's tail feathers would. A purple flame appeared on one of the tails. The kitsune told Caelan, "It's be best if you defeat me before there's a flame on each of my nine tails."

Looking at the cards he had in his hand, his Sphinx would be his best bet, but he played a Myth Trap first. "We'll just see how this plays out now won't we?"

The kitsune smirked with its fangs showing as a green flame appeared on the second tail, "So we shall. I'll admit human, you've piqued my interest."

Caelan drew his next card to find a card he'd gotten as a gift from Sarah after their lunch. It was the Heckyl and Snide card, it would drain the kitsune of its health for three turns and heal him at the same time. He never thought he'd use it, since he wasn't a Death student, but he put it in his deck as a way to have Sarah close to him. As he played the card, the Kitsune had summoned its third flame, which was bright blue.

The kitsune was shocked that Caelan, whose robes indicated he was a Myth student, used such a rare Death Spell. As the monster known as Snide attacked him with his sword, he winced from the pain of the attack and felt the spell draining his stamina, when Snide turned into his human form Heckyl, he noticed that Caelan was getting stronger by the second, despite not having any damage dealt yet. He coughed lightly, "I'm impressed child, you're full of surprises, summoning me, and knowing how to preform the Heckyl and Snide spell."

Caelan smiled, "Well, here's another surprise! I summon a Sphinx!"

As the Sphinx materialized out of sand and attacked the Kitsune, five more flames appeared on its tails and it chuckled, "The wheels of fate are turning faster. This next attack will decide who shall- ach!" before collapsing from the effect of the Heckyl and Snide spell. "Heh, looks like I got careless." before the duel ended and he stood up, weakened, but able to walk over to Caelan and say, "Very well human, I see you do have the skills of a true duelist. Take this spell card, and use it wisely." before turning into a ball of fire that shot up in the sky and exploded in a firework like explosion."

Caelan looked at his new card and smiled, "I'll have to thank Sarah for giving me the Heckyl and Snide card, it really saved me." before heading to find her, only to see her in the stands of the arena. He walked up to her and asked, "How much did you see?"

Sarah smiled, "The whole thing. I was here studying battle strategies by watching other students spar. I'm glad you were able to use my Heckyl and Snide card so skillfully. It just goes to show that the power of friendship triumphs all."

Caelan smiled, and was blushing a bit, "Yeah, it sure does... By the way, I asked the Headmaster if he'd let me recruit other students for the fight against Malistaire. If he lets me... would you be my second in command?"

Sarah smiled back, "Of course! I want to restore the Death School to its former glory, and step one of that is defeating Malistaire!"

As they shook hands as a way of saying they'd fight together, Caelan's magic orb started glowing, it was a message from Ambrose, and he spoke, "I've heard you've been becoming quite the duelist recently. If you wish, I will allow you to rally the students who want to fight. I simply ask that you do not force students who don't wish to fight, and that they are not discriminated against for their choice."

Caelan nodded, "Of course Headmaster, I promise." before looking to Sarah, "Well, let's get started. We can't save the Spiral with just the two of us."


	5. The Training Begins

Caelan was studying in his dorm room. Professor Drake had given him an assignment to create his a spell card all on his own. He'd been reading about many myths from Greece, but too many of them were too complicated to summon. He continued to think of how to create his own spell card before realizing, "Wait, Professor Drake said I had to create a card, he never said I had to create a Myth card! Maybe I can think of something else new!"

As Caelan walked out of the Myth dormitories, he saw Sarah, who walked up to him and asked, "You stuck on that assignment Professor Drake gave us too?"

Caelan nodded, "Yeah, considering I was able to summon a Sphinx and a Kitsune, you'd think this would be easy. I've been going over some stuff from Greek Mythology, but nothing's really getting my gears going."

Sarah nodded, "I'm having the same problem. I was thinking though, shouldn't we be recruiting wizards for the fight against Malistaire?"

Caelan nodded back, "Well, yeah, but we can't just ignore our studies. Maybe after classes are out?"

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you around." before kissing his cheek and running off.

Caelan blushed as Sarah kissed him, but smiled too. He went to the library to see if there were any books he wanted to check out or just read. He found a book called, "Tales of Wolf Dragonblade." That was Caelan's last name, and opened the book to see if there was relation, and there was a picture of his great-grandfather on the first page. He read, "Wolf Dragonblade was wise beyond his years. He is most well known for creating the Quetzalcoatl card, a powerful Myth spell."

Caelan was shocked that his great-grandfather created a spell during his time at school. If his family could do it, so could he. He headed back to his room and started drawing up ideas for what he could summon, wanting to create something in Myth like his great-grandfather did. He then thought of an old creature from one of his books. Its name had been forgotten for centuries, but he always called it "Rag Doll" because of the way it looked like a human made entirely up of stitched up rags.

Caelan began starting to work on the card, creating the card was easy enough, but creating the creature would take more work. He practiced the spell he'd made to summon the creature, but it wasn't working. He sighed, "This is harder than I thought. But I can't give up, not yet." before going back to practicing.

As day turned to night, Caelan finally went to sleep. The next day, he woke up to see Professor Drake in the Myth common room, waiting for him. He walked up to Caelan and said, "I heard you were up all night working on the assignment I gave you. I like to see such persistence, it reminds me of my youth. I hope you don't burn yourself out though, make sure to eat and sleep, if you focus too much on your work, your body will quit on you."

Caelan nodded, "Thank you professor, I'll make sure to take breaks."

Cyrus smiled, "Good, now, get to work." before leaving

As Cyrus left, Caelan continued his work on the Rag Doll card. Finally, he'd finished it and was ready to show it to Professor Drake. He went out of the dorms and headed to meet with Cyrus. When he got to the Myth school, he noticed Cyrus wasn't there like he normally was. He looked on his desk and saw a note that said, "Out to lunch." and thought, "The professor never leaves the school like this, I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets back." before going back outside.

Sarah saw Caelan and waved to him as she ran over, "Caelan, I've got news, I found more people to help us in the fight against Malistaire!"

Caelan smiled, "That's great Sarah, good job. We should start getting ready for him anyway. I have no idea what he could be up to, but I have a really bad feeling about it."

Sarah nodded, "So do I, I'm worried about this, but I'm going to stand by your side. To the end."

Caelan blushed and said, "Thanks Sarah, that means a lot." before walking with her to train with the other wizards who agreed to help in the fight.


End file.
